Amour Muet
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: Demain l’homme qu’il avait aimé allait recevoir le baiser détraqueur et s’était lui qui avait signé la sentence. SLASH!


**Amour Muet.**

**Base** : Les cinq premier tomes.

**Genre** : Aucune idée

**Rating** : PG (je sais pas ce que ça donne)

**Couple** : Euhhh… lisez ! SLASH !

**Note de moi** :

Dans la catégorie « OS pour quelqu'un » je demande celui pour Umbre77 !

Tout ça pour dire que le os suivant est désigné à Umbre ! Elle voulait voir ce couple en petit os et m'a demandé si je voulais le faire. Le couple n'étant vraiment pas mon truc j'ai d'abord refusé puis j'y ai repensé et je l'ai écrit en un soir. Je ne l'aime par mais elle ça lui plait ! Tant mieux !

_Elle me fait d'ailleurs dire que si vous voulez en faire un, ne vous gêner pas, elle ira le lire !;)_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Amour muet. **

Il neigeait, il faisait froid. Il allait geler. Et pourtant Arthur Weasley était dehors. Il regardait les flocons se déposer délicatement sur la pelouse de Poudlard. Il souffla. Il avait voulu revenir ici. Pour se rappeler, pour se souvenir.

Poudlard sous la neige, il n'y avait rien de plus magique.

Son regard fatigué se posa sur l'imposante battisse pourtant si aérienne. La grande salle était éclairé, illuminé, cela faisait si beau, presque irréelle.

Il soupira et passa une main tremblante sur ses yeux, par-dessous ses lunettes.

Il avait pris comme prétexte à sa présence en ses lieux une visite de courtoisie, fêter avec les enfants, ceux qui avaient tant aidé durant la guerre, la fin de celle-ci. Cela n'avait posé aucun problème, il était le ministre de la magie après tout.

Albus lui avait sourit quand il était arrivé. Un petit sourire triste, le regard compréhensif.

Demain, _il_ allait mourir. Demain _il_ allait perdre son âme.

Et même s'il ne ressentait plus rien à son égard cela faisait mal. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait il ne pouvait oublier ses années passées, ensembles, heureux ou presque.

Demain l'homme qu'il avait aimé allait recevoir le baiser détraqueur et s'était lui qui avait signé la sentence.

Lucius avait planté ses yeux gris dans les siens, comme avant et avait dit, ses lèvres seule bougeant.

« Je t'aime. »

Cela l'avait détruit.

Jamais il ne saurait la vérité, jamais il ne pourrait savoir le fond de cette affaire. Et cela le brûlait.

Une pensée folle osait traverser son esprit : avait-il seulement arrêté de l'aimer ?

Il avait essayer de se reprendre se disant qu'il avait aimé Molly et qu'il avait été heureux avec elle. Mais cette question le hantait.

Certes il avait aimé sa femme, mais Lucius n'avait-il toujours été présent dans son cœur ?

Lucius.

Leur histoire avait commencé lors du Noël de leur sixième année.

Il était sorti admirer les étoiles. Le blond l'avait trouvé et lui avait ricané qu'il allait prévenir le professeur Cyanure de sa présence dehors et à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Il avait juste déclaré, le sourire aux lèvres, que le ciel était bien trop beau pour que l'on dorme. Et il avait demandé au Serpentard avec un sourire enfantin :

« Tu ne trouve pas que c'est cela la vrai magie ? »

D'un vaste geste il avait désigné le ciel, le regard brillant.

Lucius l'avait fixé un moment avant que ne naisse sur ses lèvres un rictus de possession.

Il s'était approché du Griffondor, l'avait saisit par la taille, avait plongé ses yeux gris dans ceux bleus du roux et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes rendu rugueuses par le froid.

Arthur se souvenait de leur douceur, de leur texture fondante sur sa bouche, malgré les paroles gelées qu'elles faisaient claquer.

Il avait été éberlué. Mais il n'avait pas esquissé un geste de recule, il ne l'avait même pas repoussé.

Le blond avait mit fin au baiser, un sourire arrogant sur le visage.

« Tu es mignon quand tu veux Weasley. »

Et il était parti, faisant tourbillonner sa cape sur le sol enneigé.

Arthur était resté planté là, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités. Puis il avait rougit au point de prendre le teint d'un beau potiron. Il ne manquait plus qu'une feuille verte dans ses cheveux et cela aurait été parfait.

C'est ainsi qu'avait commencé le petit jeu de Lucius.

Tout les jours, à l'abris des regards, il le rendait fou.

Un effleurement dans un couloir, des lèvres frôlant son oreille en potion, ses mains traînant sur son corps durant les cours.

Il se mettait toujours près de lui si bien que les Griffondor et les Serpentard en avaient conclu à un mauvais coup.

Il n'en était rien ou alors s'était un mauvais coup à retardement pour toucher plus profondément, pour entacher le cœur.

Si cela était le cas, Lucius Malfoy avait bien réussi son coup.

Il avait fallut des mois à Arthur pour s'en remettre et à présent, des années après, alors qu'il croyait tout cela mort, les sentiments resurgissait comme des vagues déferlantes.

Une bombe à retardement.

L'adolescent qu'il était, avait cédé aux avances du blond.

Il fallait dire que Lucius Malfoy avait des arguments largement à son avantage.

Il était indéniablement beau, ses cheveux d'or blanc coulant sur ses épaules carrées. Il avait une silhouette haute et fine. Il était pourtant musclé mais tout en finesse et en grâce.

Pas un milligramme de graisse dans son organisme. Rien. (ndZ : Le pot ! °jalouseee et lorgne sur son Lulu, la bave à la bouche.°)

Les trais de son visage, bien que pointu, étaient gracieux, légèrement féminins dans le dessin de ses pommettes et le creux sensuel de ses lèvres.

Ses yeux orageux étaient pénétrant, vous déshabillant d'un battement de cil.

Et puis il y avait son charisme. Il était omniprésent. Quand il entrait dans une pièce elle était illuminé par sa lumière, sa froideur et sa présence.

Il avait une démarche féline, ondulante, parfaite.

Il avait toujours le mot, la réflexion qui fait mal. Tout en lui faisait penser à la glace, à sa froideur, à sa dureté.

Et pourtant il avait su être doux avec le garçon à la chevelure épaisse de braise, à la peau trop pâle, aux taches de rousseur trop appuyées et à l'air rêveur. Il avait su faire naître l'amour dans le cœur trop tendre du Griffondor.

Il l'avait rendu dépendant de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de sa présence… Il avait emprisonné son sourire pour qu'il ne soit destiné qu'à lui.

Et il l'avait laissé tomber comme une serpillière trop usée.

Celui à qui il avait volé la pureté, l'innocence, l'amour.

Il l'avait piétiné.

Il l'avait laissé se relever, se refaire. Il l'avait laisser aimer, à nouveau.

L'œil réprobateur malgré tout. Le poing leste aussi.

Sa mise en couple avec Molly lui avait fallut un œil au beurre noir mais Lucius avait écopé d'un rire sinistre, d'un regard dégoûté et d'un cracha à la figure.

Il avait écopé d'un coup au cœur, un fendillement au niveau de la poitrine.

Arthur l'ignorait et allait continué à le faire. Pour toujours.

Lucius avait tout fait pour verrouiller de sentiment dans son cœur.

Rien n'y avait fait.

Alors il s'était jeté comme un fou dans la conquête de Voldemort, attisant sa haine pour Arthur.

La haine était à deux pas de l'amour.

Arthur avait cru s'être débarrasser de son amour pour le blond.

Mais il avait vu à travers sa haine pour lui, leurs confrontations, son obsession à le coincer. S'il savait que c'était lui qui avait fait naître en lui cette passion pour les moldus à force de lui en parler, de les critiquer. Il avait attiser son intérêt. S'il savait.

Mais il ne savait pas, il ne saurait jamais.

Parce que demain il n'allait rester qu'une coquille vide, un emballage sans âme qui n'aurait rien perdu de sa beauté mais tout de son charisme.

Mais aujourd'hui il ne voulait se souvenir uniquement des bons souvenirs. De ses sourires, de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de sa douceurs, de ses sarcasmes, de sa froideur, de sa distance, de ses moments passés. Ils n'étaient pas empreint d'un amour inépuisable. Ils n'étaient pas tous gais mais il y tenait.

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'heure de l'exécution, il était près, le cœur dans un étau de fer chauffé à blanc.

Lucius avait été amené, la tête haute, l'air arrogant.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

Il avait juste saluer son fils à qui Harry Potter serrait fortement la main.

Le blond lui avait sourit. Harry lui avait répondu, l'air grave.

Draco avait pincé les lèvres, le menton haut, les yeux humides.

Lucius c'était tenu droit devant Arthur.

Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, comme ce soir là.

Il ne lui avait pas sourit.

Il ne l'avait pas salué.

Il avait juste prononcé ses mots muets :

« Je t'aime ».

* * *

The Ending !

Voilà la fin de ce petit os merdique ! Horrible ! Bref !

Donné votre avis, malgré tout ! ;D

Bisous Doux !

Zoo†


End file.
